The present invention relates to a passenger protection apparatus provided in an automobile or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a passenger protection apparatus having a structure in which a passenger protection device is deployed in a passenger protection region before a vehicle collision for protecting a passenger upon a vehicle collision.
Conventionally, various passenger protection apparatuses have been proposed for protecting a passenger from colliding with a sidewall of a vehicle such as a side window or a door in case of a vehicle accident such as a collision on a side of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-328504 has disclosed a passenger protection apparatus having an air bag provided along a side roof rail of an automobile. In the passenger protection apparatus, an air bag is deployed and expanded in a region between a passenger and a vehicle sidewall for protecting the passenger upon a vehicle accident. In order to protect the passenger more quickly with a high technical level, it is necessary to provide further advanced technology.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a passenger protection apparatus for protecting a passenger upon a vehicle accident with an improved technology.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.